Three Meanings
by bbmgleek
Summary: Blaine and Rachel make a drunken mistake and try to act like it never happened until fate seems to have different plans...
1. of prologues and parties

"shit", that was all he could say. had just realized he had made possibly the biggest mistake of his life and all he could manage was a mild profanity . Maybe he really was as pathetic as his dad had told him he was, countless times.

Shit , a simple four letter word

But to him ,in this moment in time , it had three meanings .

To even begin to understand the strange thoughts and feelings in Blaine Anderson's head right now you have to backtrack about eight and a half months...

He was sitting in his room staring wide-eyed at his phone that was resting in his left words 'I need to be free to explore New York without being tied down .I hope you understand." Blaring at him from the screen of his iPhone .He did understand ,he really did but these were words that he never thought Kurt would say to him, never-mind text him. Kurt was supposed to be different ,Kurt was supposed to love him and to never let new york get betweeen there relationship .Kurt's graduation was this afternoon and he'd 'helped' Blaine pick an outfit and had said "strictly no bow ties" , but that was when they were dating and now they clearly weren't so that rule no longer applied to Blaine, even though he didn't attend the ceremony anyway, not even for all his other because _Kurt_ would be there.

He'd recieved the text at ten am just before he was supposed to meet his '_boyfriend_' for coffee and it was approaching eight pm .He still couldn't bring himself to reply , because that would make it real and making it real would make him cry and he wouldn't let himself cry. Rachel was coming round at quater to nine, probably to gush about the kiss she and finn had shared at graduation, well she'd said so on Friday and since her and kurt are BFFs that's probably not happening anymore.

He'd set his phone down on his bed and practically ran down the stairs of his three story house , this was one of the very few times he was glad his parents were never home. He grabbed a tub of ben&jerry's from the freezer and sat on the bottom of the stairs, after about a hour he finally willed himself to let the tears fall .He sat there crying and eating ice cream like a _tween girl who fell out with her friend_ for nearly two hours when the doorbell rung. Oh no , not now, not when he was looking like sobbing child wearing a tracksuit . Yes blaine secretly owned a tracksuit , not a Sue Sylvester style one but a gray jersey tracksuit that he kept in a drawer marked "sports stuff" knowing that kurt's prying eyes would never look there. what if it was Kurt? what would he want? maybe to get back together? No if anything kurt would be there for the coat that he'd left there on Thursday. He then realised that that bell had rung twice more now , no one did that but Rachel , or Brittany (he knew the latter because she'd came to his house once under the intention to make out with him ,but that's a story for another time) .wait why would rachel want to see him ? Wasn't she supposed to be watching a romantic musical with kurt and finn or something, yea it wouldn't be her. He rubbed his hands through his hair, stood up ,took a gulp of air and opened the door to...

...A_ crying rachel?_

To be honest he'd rather have had it been brittany babbling on about how lord tubbington is having an affair with the nieghbour's beagle, and he REALLY wouldn't enjoy that .He is really bad with tears, like terrible and when it's a girl doing the crying it breaks his heart a little and he was pretty sure right now his heart was broken enough and it wasn't just any girl .It was Rachel . He stared at her slack jawed for a while when he realized she was wearing a very reaveling red dress and was without her engagement ring, before she enveloped him in a tight , warm , meaningful hug.

"he was ..was...he...her...kiss...how...why , WHY HER?" , rachel's words didn't make much sense but he got the gist of it,Quinn Fabray was the implied problem , "shush , calm down , it'll be fine", he lied

He'd genually thought finn and her were a forever thing , but then again he thought kurt and him would never break up and boy was he wrong about that.

After they'd been hugging for quite a while rachel pulled back and muttered "i know about Kurt... that was sorta mean", then she sniffled and hugged him quickly once more before standing up and brushing her dress down. He nodded ,then frowned a little when a half-assed smile appeared on her face "i know your only a junior , but what do ya say we hit one of the many grad parties tonight and get hammered until we forget those jerks?", his face light up and he agreed instantly with her ,but still didn't think that kurt was a jerk , finn was but kurt wasn't. Yet.

It only took him ten to get changed into kurt's least favourite outfit and to put his hair the way kurt hated it and even less time for rachel to use his mom's makeup and borrow her shoes .

"we look hot!" , he giggled at Rachel's statement and told her she sounded like Santana and then they erupted into a fit of giggles.

The car journey was extremely short as they just went to the first party they saw , which happened to be at a cheerio's house as her semi-wealthy parents were off having affairs or something.

They ignored the greet and questions/statements like " where's the pillsbury dough-boy?", "Dude! you totally forgot ladyface!", and headed straight to the obviously spiked punch .The first hour or so was spent solely drinking the punch and bitching .Then they took shots..

The rest of that night was and still is a blur , but there are a couple of things he is sure happened -_ he_ made the first move 'cause rachel looked real cute leaning on that fridge' and he is nearly certain that it was_ her_ that dragged them up some stairs even if it was _him_ to bring things to the next level ,unprotected .Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was going to regret this tomorrow but to be honest he didn't give a fuck...

Rpov

Rachels head was killing her , why was it so bright?

Wait!

**why was it so bright!**

she never left the curtains open, she shot up like a bullet. This wasn't Finn's bed , Finn's didn't look like that , she was pretty sure Puck didn't have curly hair and Jesse wasn't that short. What had she done last night? Then it hit her like a ton of metaphorical bricks ,she'd done **Blaine **last night** , **innuendo implied .


	2. the awkward morning after

Bpov

Blaine woke up to a heavy breathing sort of sound, someone female was hyperventilating. That female someone was still unknown to Blaine as he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, he was too scared. He was pretty sure he had just woken up to an event known as 'the morning after '. When he was thirteen Cooper had taken it upon himself to tell Blaine about the _wonder _of the heterosexual one night stand .let's just say it wasn't a pleasant one-sided conversation for a then-closeted teen gay to experience. The talk was something Blaine now wished he hadn't blocked out of his memory as he needed info, stat! He tightly closed his eyes and tried to recall his brother's advice

"_When you wake up, before her of course, you leave real quick, unless she's super hot and there is a chance of a round two" then he winked and Blaine held back a gag. _Well that was no use she's up _and hyperventilating_!

"_If your unlucky and she woke up first pretend to be asleep until she leaves, unless you're at her house which means you got to leg it as soon as she hits the restroom. If you get caught, shit's going to go down though", then he laughed._ That's slightly more useful apart from the fact unlike Cooper, Blaine wasn't a cocky bastard and he didn't know where he was or who he was with. It felt like he was in 'The Hangover', but he couldn't even bring himself to laugh.

When Blaine finally opened his eyes they were greeted with a sight so shocking he shut them tight again, **Rachel** **Berry** was sitting beside him in some _random bed_, _**naked**__. _It took a couplea seconds for the cogs in his brain to turn when he realized he was probably naked also. He heard her squeak "Blaine?" In a shaky tone and he opened his eyes and looked into hers and said "Rach, what happened, I've forgotten like **everything", **she gulped. "I...you ...me...kinda ...We had sex?" his eyes widened at her as he realized that the worst possible clichéd scenario had _actually _happened... with Rachel.

"I...I...I'm so...so...sorry!" she jumped up and hastily pulled on her panties and her dress, then sat on the corner of the bed and began to cry. He desperately wanted to comfort her but at this moment in time he was stark naked and he didn't want to make things even more awkward than they already were. "Could you pass me my boxers? It's awkward enough without me naked-hugging you." he asked and he blushed when she wiped her eyes, giggled and handed him his underwear. When he had them on he hugged her tight and eventually he started crying too.

He was really embarrassed, he may have been gay and all but that didn't mean he was superfeminine and he had just sat there hugging people and crying with all day. " I know this is still sort of awkward, but is there any way I can share a lift home with you?", oh god he had no lift , his car was parked two streets over and neither he or Rachel were in any state to drive. "I'll call cooper" she nodded and then he bent down to get his phone. She started laughing then went into full blown hysterics. confused. He inquired "Rachel what's so funny?", "You're wearing harry potter boxers!" She squealed .His face flushed bright red, he wasn't expecting to be '_**getting busy with**_** Berry**' last night so he had put them on for comfort. Suddenly Rachel jumped up and started backing up, until she was leaned on the door, all the while swearing under her breath.

Rpov  
"Blaine, how old are you!" she whisper screamed. "Eh, I'm 16?" he said confused. She burst into tears and slid down the doorframe pulling herself into a protective ball when she reached the floor. "No, no, no!" she said to herself, this couldn't be happening to her! the childish underwear had made her think. when she saw how Blaine had to think twice before walking towards her , it tore her up a little inside. "Is it something I said? If so I totally take it back!" she shook her head and decided she had to explain her seemingly random outburst. "Blaine I'm nearly nineteen! I know your seventeen in like two weeks but I had sex with you when you were 16, that's illegal, that's like fucking statutory rape or something, Blaine! I broke the law last night; you can turn me in if you want..."

Bpov

She then looked at him with a look that showed him she was completely serious "whoa Rach! I'm not going to turn you in! I'm at as much fault as you" _if not more "_So what if we had sex and I'm two weeks off the age of consent? It didn't scare me for life",_ yet_ _"_no need to get the cops involved, I'm a-okay with it if you are, though if I like raped you or some shit like that- totally tell me now..." he took a deep breath and looked at her, awaiting an answer then she shook her head and beamed up at him "if you must know you were a perfect gentleman the whole time ..Apart from the _constant _swearing." she then blushed. Then he thought a bit "Oh god I totally made a fool of myself last, night didn't I?" Rachel gave him a half hearted giggle and grabbing his hand said "no no, you were...it was... _**very **_nice..." he smirked "Is that a compliment I hear miss Berry?" She lightly slapped his arm "Oh shut it and help me up!" He lifted his hand in a gesture for her to grab it and helped her up when she did.

"Aren't you going to get dressed, or are you some sort of exhibitionist?" Blaine flushed red then realized something as he picked up his shirt "Why is my shirt torn?"Did Rachel rip his shirt open last night, she looked at the ground and bit her lip,_ she __**so **__did! "_Oh." He silently got dressed and she looked away .It was only when his phone vibrated he remember he never rung his brother, he checked his phone .He had a text from his dad asking where he was, since when was home or even care? He ignores it and dialled Cooper cell number...

_Hey Blainey boy!_

_Can you give me a lift?_

_Oh you stay at Kurt's?_

_No we broke up , I'm in Lima though-_

_Whoa you okay , you boys were close?_

_I'm fine now pick me up at-_

_Wait what're you doing in lima and half one ?_

_Nothing i was – HALF ONE? _

_Yea man , were you at a party?_

_Emm yea?_

_You were drinking weren't you?_

_..._

_Come answer me , don't worry I won't tell the 'rents!_

_I Sort of..._

_How much dude? Be honest!_

_I may have gotten completely wasted..?_

_Never had you pinned as a party animal!_

_I'm not!_

_Then why you still there?_

_I...well...emm...passed out? Yea I passed out when-_

_Your talking shit, you __**so **__got laid man!_

_I did not i just-_

_What's he like?_

_There was __no __**he**__!_

_I knew you were a bi-flexible drunk but I honestly never thought you'd actually bang a chick! Right on ma brotha!_

_Shut up!_

_Oh my God you're not even denying it! So she hot?_

_I said shut up!_

_God you are just precious aren't you? Where are you then? _

_(Inset some random street name in Limo , OH)_

_Which house?_

_Dunno i'll sit out front_

'_kay! I expect all the deets 'bout last night!_

_Don't count on it!_

_I will!_

_Oh and your giving Rachel berry a lift home._

_You and her totally got-_

_.CALL ENDED._


	3. Of Cocky Cooper and CarRides

When Blaine hung up on Cooper Rachel gave him a questioning look that prompted him to speak up "You've met my brother, I assume you've noticed he's rather cocky?" Rachel nodded. "Well he's also a nosey bastard who can't keep his mouth shut..." Rachel was initially shocked at his casual swearing but she soon got over it and waited for him to elaborate, "He thinks-knows I slept with you, don't worry he won't bother _you_ about it, he'll just smirk and whisper stuff in my ear and- basically it'd be best if you pretend he's not there" he shook his head probably thinking about what cooper would say later. "Blaine , I don't mean to offend you in any way but can we act like this never happened and go back to being the best of friends- and nothing more?" Blaine felt a slight twinge of hurt curl at the pit of his stomach but he managed to ignore that confusing feeling and nod "Hey _best_ friend" he smirked, "hey to you too -_best_ friend ".They both shared a laugh.

"Who actually lives here?" Rachel inquired after a couple of minutes of content silence, "I have no idea – and it's past one, like why haven't they kicked us out yet." Blaine replied rhetorically. After that they slipped into an easily flowing conversation – obviously avoiding the names of the two step-brothers they'd recently been in relationships with. His phone buzzed with a text just after he'd told Rachel about the time a teacher had called him Blake for a whole week.

He looked over at Rachel who was absentmindedly looking for spilt ends in her chocolate brown hair then opened the text.

_R u out front yet? I'll B dwn tht st n 2 mins!_

Blaine shook his head at that terrible text speak and then he replied.

_Going out there now, we'll see you soon._

He put his phone in the pocket of his dark wash jeans and got off the bed "Cooper wants us to wait out front" she bobbed her head and proceeded to follow his out the door.

The upstairs hall was covered with red plastic on their sides causes many spill stains in various colours and Blaine was pretty sure he saw a bra hanging from a lamp. When they were approaching the stairs they were able to hear what was going on below the feet (various arguments and snores could be heard) and nothing really interested him until he heard some girl say "I swear Steph, it was Bland Blake guy from that pathetic glee club! He was all over some chic last night!" That caught his attention so he tuned into that conversation, as did Rachel. "Really? I thought he was as gay as the fourth of July, but he could just be _Bi _I suppose" .Blaine gulped , he had been too preoccupied with the fact that he'd slept with **Rachel** for him to even consider the affect that her being a _girl_ would have on his overall sexual orientation, but he'd worry about that later.

They waited until the two girls had left the downstairs hallway then they bolted down the stairs and out the door. "Blaine I know your probably freaking out inside right now but can we talk about something cheerful now?" Rachel said as they sat on the porch of a house that seemed so much larger the night before. Just then Cooper's sleek (and utterly pointless) company car pulls in at the parallel kerb. "Hey guys" Blaine knew he was purposely stretching out every syllable in a teasing manner in an immature attempt to get to him, but it wasn't going to work. Rachel nodded in repose and got into the BMW via the door that Blaine had courteously opened for her moments ago. Meanwhile Blaine just responded with an eye roll and a intentionally blunt "Hi."

Cpov

Cooper got the message that his little brother didn't want to talk right away but who was he to care, he was Cooper Anderson a man who was famous state-wide. He left the atmosphere thin down a bit before he leaned down to Blaine's ear, _eyes on the road the whole time, _and whispered "man she could _point_! And boy she did have _a big mouth._._." _He at expected ascoff or grunt_, but never in a million years did he foresee what actually happened and judging by her gasp, neither did Rachel._

_*SLAP*_

His sixteen year old brother had just slapped him square in the face **hard**. He slightly swerved the car before pulling over and instantly grabbing his sibling by the shoulders and shouting "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK BLAINE!", it was only when Rachel fake coughed that he remembered that she was still present "I live like 30 seconds from here i can walk.." , but Blaine quickly countered " no it's fine we'll leave you –" she looked at him sternly and opened her door "_I_ _want to, so __**let me.**__" _was all she said _almost viciously_ before Blaine nodded _probably shocked at her bluntness and she was gone._

_B_pov

That was utterly humiliating, _why did he have to slap Cooper_, oh yea he was being a complete dickhead. He noticed Cooper didn't start the car "WHAT!" he growled "stop being a hormonal bitch Blaine! We need to have a serious chat_ ASAP_!" he scoffed _only Copper would pronounce an abbreviation as a word,_ so typical. "Okay,_ big bro_." he muttered in a tone laced with sarcasm that Copper either didn't acknowledge or notice. "Be calm though"

"Why the fu- _hell _did you whisper that in my ear?"

"It was a _joke;_ I expected a chuckle, NOT A SLAP!"

"I thought _you_ said **calm**?"

"Fuck up Blaine"

"Look who's the '_hormonal bitch' now"_

"Why did you slap me?"

"Why did _you_ say _that stuff_!"

"Okay okay I get that it was out of line but why did you react like –well _that?"_

"I...I... I honestly don't know"

"Come on!"

"Well I didn't like the way you were talking about _my best friend so-_"

"Wait _best friend? I_s this the _Rachel _that you made out with in sophomore year?"

"Yea but-"

"She's hot."

"She's in _high school!"_

"I believe she _graduated_?"

"well..I..she...uhh!"

"Oh look _my little Blainers_ is getting all flustered over _a girl_!"

"I'm Gay, Cooper"

"Whatever you say_, lil bro"_

Blaine just ignored him until they pulled up a familiar drive "_They_'ve been wondering where you were." Blaine just bobbed his head and opened the car door. He heard Cooper snicker as they approached the door "what is it?" he asked "Mom's going to kill you" Blaine shot him a confused look, "Blaine, your _shirt"_. Blaine said "doesn't matter" and scoffed even though he knew _rightly his mother __**would **_think it mattered.

Mr A pov

As soon as the 'Anderbros' opened the door their father bellowed at Blaine to come to him at once and his mother dashed out of the room. "What do you call this Blaine? It is quarter past two and _your dinner is cold, _where in the world have _you_ been!" he shouted to his youngest son. "To be honest Father I don't have an acceptable excuse, but I'm tired so can you send me to my room and punish me later? Please?" To say Mr Anderson was surprised would be an understatement he was completely shell-shocked he was expecting the usual endless back-talk he got when questioning either of his sons, not this. "Uhh O-o-okay" he managed to stutter out as he watched Blaine go up the stairs.'_Why was his shirt torn?' he wondered..._

Bpov

Blaine ran up the stairs towards his room and jumped on bed, inhaling the homely scent of his pillows. As soon as he covered himself with his quilt he realized he had an inevitable call to make to his best _male _friend- Mike. He dialled the number and waited...


	4. of flashbacks,fathers and fainting

The phone answered after about four rings "Sorry Mike left his phone at my house" oh it was Tina.

"No, no it's fine, can I confide in you about something?" he said as quickly as he possibly could

"Yea sure!" she replied cheerily

"You know how Kurt dumped me for New York and how Finn cheating on Rachel?"

"Oh, I'm on your side about that, it was selfish to leave you hanging like that and about the Rachel thing ...Well what more can I say than Finn's a douche-bag" she laughed a little

"Well after I skipped graduation – tell Mike I'm sorry about that- Rachel came over to my house and told me we should go to a random party and get wasted"

"Let me guess, you thought that was a great idea?"

"I was heartbroken I just wanted to forget about it all – drown my sorrows!"

"Okay, okay continue"

Then he proceeded to tell her everything that he remembered from the party, right up until they went to the kitchen to get some cups...

*Flashback*

"_This party is awesome! You're", hiccup "Awesome!" Rachel slurred. "No! You are... the awesome-est." Blaine squealed, that made them giggle uncontrollably."Are you ever going to let go of my arm Rach?" he teased "Nope I'm the needy girl drunk remember!" Oh Blaine remembered, he remembers the way she's kissed him as well..._

_...She was in front of him , back against the fridge breathing in pants with a shocked expression on her face – he had just kissed her...then she grabbed his face and done the same..._

_*end of flashback*_

"_Wait so you called me- well you called mike to tell him though subsequently told me, that you made out with Rachel berry against a fridge when you were hammered?" _

"_...Not __**exactly.**__.."_

"_What are you leaving out?" _

_Then he told her that she should brace herself_

"_We did __it__" Tina thought she'd heard him wrong and asked him to repeat himself .He did._

"_NO FUCKING WAY!" Tina roared,_

"_I thought you never swore?" he sid_

"_This is not the time!" Blaine took a deep breath and waited for shouting "Aren't you Gay?"_

_He wasn't expecting that... "I think so?"_

_Tina then went through all the questions he expected, did he like it, did he talk to her, did he use protection...WAIT!_

"_Say that again!"_

"_So are you bi now?"_

"_No no, what you said after that!"_

"_You used a condom right? That?" silences "Blaine?"_

"_..." sniffling could be heard_

"_Are you __**crying?"**__ he sobbed louder "that's it I'm coming over now!"_

_Tpov_

_She hung up, grabbed her own phone and drove to Blaine's. Out of all the glee club Tina lived closest to Blaine as she lived on the outskirts of the Westerville side of Lima. When she arrived at his house she rung the doorbell_

"_Hey Cooper!"_

"_Hi ...Tina?"_

"_Yea, how's Blaine?"_

_He told her how he was in his room crying and that if she can fix it please do so, he led her to his door and wished her luck._

"_Blaine?" she heard shuffling and the dishevelled looking (and awkwardly shirtless) junior opened his door and gestured for her to come in_

_He looked offal and he'd seemed like he was coping fine just over 45 minutes ago. His hair was un-gelled and sticking up in places from him continually running his hand through it , his cheeks were flushed and tear stained , his eyes were all blood shot , his nails were bitten to stubs and he was shirtless with his oddly impressive abs on show..._

"_Are you actually going to talk to me? Or do you want to ogle my body for a bit longer?" he teased, wiping his eyes, his mouth now in a playful smirk_

_Tina blushed had she been that blatantly obvious when checking out her gay-possibly bisexual- best friend? Probably. She lightened the mood by giving him a playful shove and she giggled when he feigned hurt._

"_Why were you crying?" she asked_

"_Wasn't it clear?" Tina was confused, how could it have been clear_

"_No, should it have been?" He nodded_

"_What is it then?"_

"_I may have I may have knocked up Rachel berry becau-", Tina had already fainted._

_Rpov_

To say Rachel was pissed off was one hell of an understatement. She had just witness Blaine slap his brother in the face then walk home only to discover a note on the fridge that said:

_We waited two hours for you to come home! We had to go without you and you know that isn't what we wanted. When we come back you have some explaining to do , you __**are **__going to be a __Star__**Rachel Barbra Berry**__ but that doesn't mean you can act like one just yet xx Hiram and Leroy ,the __**berry**__ best fathers _

She had really wanted to go on that cruise.

She was stuck home alone for the first week after graduation,fucking fantastic! She sat down on her bed and soon fell under the grasp of a dreamless sleep. When she woke she was in a bad mood so she went to the kitchen and got a glass of water then sat on her favourite armchair and played the messages on the answering machine_. _

The first two messages her from her Dads' business partner so she wrote them on the post it notes on the coffee table and went to listen to the last message, which was from seven minutes ago...

"_RACHEL ANSWER YOUR PHONE AND GET TO TINA's HOUSE!" _

_Whoa she was not expecting to get a screaming Blaine voice mail and she was in total shock, but she was still coherent enough to grab her phone and ring him_

"_WHAT's WRONG WITH TINA?" She yelled_

"_Oh she's fine now", he said lazily,_

"_I'm still coming over!" she said anyway. _

_She hung up before he could explain anything and ran to her car, which was out of gas! She swore and kicked the wheel which was a lot sorer than it looks in the movies. She texted Blaine to pick her up, put her phone in her pocket and waited for him to arrive._

_Bpov _

When Tina had come over he hadn't expected her to faint .He had no idea what to do so he tried to remember what Mike had told him in the gym last week...

"_I'm so glad that I have you to look after Tina while I'm at NYU"_

"_Oh it's no bother at all, she have any conditions?" he said with sarcasm that Mike seemed to miss._

"_Yea, she faints in shock or fear sometimes..."_

"_Tina Cohen-Chang?" _

"_That's the girl!"_

"_What do __I__ do if she faints?"_

"_Just make sure she isn't too warm or uncomfortable because she'll be out of it for a few minutes and that's about it!" Blaine had nodded and gotten back to his abdominal crunches..._

Make sure she isn't too warm or uncomfortable; _he lifted her onto his bed and began to remove her jacket..._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" _it was his dad, what could he be cross about_-Oh god this must look so wrong from where he's standing_

_His son is shirtless, on top of an unconscious Asian girl, on his bed, trying to remove her clothes..._

"This is not what it looks like!" Blaine stuttered out, loud enough for Tina to finally awaken

"_What is going on?" Tina asked confused and dazed_

"Exactly the question I was about to ask!" Mr Anderson boomed

"Tina fainted so I was just trying to make her comfy!"

"I FAINTED?"

After calming down Tina and convincing his father that he wasn't going to rape _anybody_ he rung Rachel's house and left a loud voicemail, she and Tina were close and Mike was at his Granma's house. Then after Rachel called him, he and Tina set off toward her house...


	5. Hanging out at Rachel's

**Blaine pov**

The traffic on the main road from Westerville to Lima was hectic to say the least; the vehicle Blaine and Tina were in was stuck in a traffic jam. They'd been discussing Broadway dream roles to pass the time so far, but there was only a certain length of time you could _discuss musical theatre without Rachel berry and it be socially acceptable_. "I know I didn't faint because you were shirtless and that was just something you said to make your brother laugh, but why did I actually faint?" Tina said suddenly, changing the mood in the car. Blaine debated not telling her in case she repeated the earlier incident, but he just told her anyway, paraphrasing what he had stated beforehand so as not to shock her too much.

Tina seemed so laid back about it _all_ and suddenly Blaine was glad he'd became close with her now because that meant he had a confirmed go to buddy for senior year once Mike , Rachel ...and Kurt (but not Finn, he was _never _ friends with him for real only for Kurt and Rachel's benefit)depart to NYC for college. Every time his mind mentioned Rachel his brain would bring him back to the blurry and scarce memories from _that night._

A bleep of a car horn abruptly brought him back to reality and he continued his small talk with Tina until he reached a familiar villa-esque townhouse that was no doubt the berry's household. "Tina can you act like you don't know, unless she tells you?" he inquired "Sure thing Blaine!" Tina replied as if it was nothing.

**Rachel pov**

Rachel was sitting on her doorstep focusing on the keys she was twiddling in her hands when she felt a tap on the shoulder and went into ninja mode, closing her eyes, jumping forward then blindly karate chopping the unknown attacker that was behind her. "What the hell was _that_? _Rachel!_" she opened her eyes ...That was no deadly serial rapist. It was cute and kind Tina who was now leaning over a flabbergasted Blaine Anderson who was clutching his eye, his face contorted into an expression that could only be described as scandalized. "Did that actually happen." he stated "or did I just imagine, _**RACHEL BERRY **__just turned full Jackie Chan on me and totally karate chopped my face?" _Blaine asked them in such a way that it made them practically double over with laughter.

He told them it wasn't funny at the start, but they kept mentioning his expression and how funny it had been so eventually he laughed too. They decided just to chill at Rachel instead of going to the trouble of going to Tina's and now they had to solve the dilemma of which movie to watch.

"I say 'funny girl' it's a Barbra classic!" Rachel squealed over excitedly

**Blaine pov**

"Rachel I have seen that movie 7 times! Six times in the last 3 months, _all_ at the berry household!" he protested, while holding frozen peas to his eye, and Tina nodded in agreement.

50 minutes later they were watching 'Finding Nemo' and it was getting boring. "Can we turn this off and just talk?" Tina asked, and after a bit of hesitance from Rachel, they both agreed with her.

Rachel, as usual, was first to talk, "So Tina, how are you and Mike doing?" she chirped expecting a positive reply. "Actually I think I'm going to break up with him..." Tina said calmly , It shocked the other two into silence until Blaine dared ask why ?she explained that they had been drifting apart for a while now and since she knew they couldn't handle long distance she might as well end it before it ends its self and how they hadn't been going on dates for months.

Blaine wished that Mike would have told him about the breakdown of 'Chang squared', they were friends, and he had thought maybe even _best friends_. He had probably told Sam, him and Mike were a bit closer lately.

Blaine and Tina were sort of friends but other that her he had no good friends in his grade, he got along with Sam but they had never hung out alone, he and Artie just didn't click, Rory was quite boring, Sugar and Brittany were in a world of their own most of the time and Joe scared him a bit.** Damn **he needed to get more friends, he had decided on Tina, Sam, Sugar, Brittany and Artie because he needed- a best friend (duet partner), a sporty guy friend, a eccentric friend, an unintentionally funny friend and a smart friend. The other two could tag along.

He only realised he had zoned out when he got poked in the jaw by Tina. He apologised and went back to listening about how Rachel had nearly finished packing for New York and was contemplating on whether or not to bring her bedazzled microphones.

'WAIT, Rachel was going to college and so were Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Mike (he didn't know what Finn and Puck were doing). He and Rachel had really bonded yesterday while talking at the party and they had always been pretty close despite Blaine's confusing attraction to her. He was going to miss having Rachel around.

_As for losing Kurt... _

... Well, he just hoped Tina liked _late night calls about Broadway and vogue as well as coffee dates about the benefits of wearing colourful Capri pants instead of plain jeans_. '

They ate some ice cream and talked about F.R.I.E.N.D.S until Tina got a text from her mother about '_being out far too late'_ and said she had to leave and since he was her lift he had to leave her home and get back to his own home before cooper starts thinking he slept with Rachel **again **.

They went out to the car and Blaine nearly had his seatbelt strapped in when he realised he'd left his jacket in the living room. So he told Tina he would be back in a second and ran to the door.

"Rachel, I think I left my coat in your lounge room!" he shouted up the stairs to her. She came downstairs to help him find it and when they did he thanked her and went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head and her lips caught his.

**Tina pov**

Blaine spent _ages_ in Rachel then had ran out to the car and barely spoke a word to Tina the whole journey, she knew something was up even though he insisted nothing was.


End file.
